In The Train
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Ono dan Kamiya naik kereta sepulang acara temu fans. Ono Daisuke x Kamiya Hiroshi. (hint) sho-ai. Mungkin ga terlalu lucu meski genre-nya humor...


**A/N** : Segala yang di fic ini _ **hanya fiksi**_ , jadi aslinya ga gitu (iyalah). Cuma saya bakal seneng kalo dua orang ini beneran _in relationship_ , hohoho... Ini pertama kalinya saya nge-ship _real people_ , dan aslinya sih menurut aturan ini situs ini ga boleh buat fic yang pemerannya _real people_. Cuma setelah saya pikir2 yang di screenplays tuh banyak banget fic _real people_ , jadi ya ngikut aja deh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"In the Train"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ono Daisuke menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kursi kereta. Di sebelahnya, rekan kerja sekaligus temannya, Kamiya Hiroshi, duduk bersedekap dengan pandangan kosong-setengah melongo ke depan. Ono mengulum senyum, menganggap pose Kamiya itu lucu. Mereka baru saja ada acara temu fans Kuroko no Basuke—salah satu anime dimana keduanya ikut andil dalam mengisi suara.

Setelah acara selesai keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang naik kereta saja. Kamiya sudah kelihatan seperti zombie. Sudah dari tiga hari lalu jadwalnya penuh, dia hanya tidur sekitar tiga jam sehari. Pagi ini saja Kamiya langsung datang dari kantor agensi setelah malam sebelumnya tidak tidur karena rapat mengenai penyelenggaraan konsernya bulan depan.

Tapi namanya juga _seiyuu_ pro, setelah di _make-up_ sedikit biar tidak kelihatan kantung matanya, Kamiya sudah semangat kembali mengikuti acara temu fans. Namun begitu acara selesai, dia langsung berubah jadi zombie. Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Ono sudah menyeretnya pulang naik kereta (ya, ide pulang naik kereta ini sepihak saja direncanakan Ono). Rekan kerjanya itu entah mengapa sedang ingin naik kereta. Toh jam-jam segini penumpang sudah sedikit, dan mereka kan tidak seterkenal itu. Ayolah, _otaku_ di Jepang tidak _sebanyak_ itu, kan?

Ono kembali melirik Kamiya yang tampaknya sudah tak bisa lagi diajak bicara. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam, dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya kepalanya terantuk tiang besi kereta. Ono menatapnya dengan pandangan geli. Rasanya dia ingin mengabadikan wajah Kamiya saat ini, tapi sayangnya baterai ponselnya sudah sekarat.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati tingkah laku Kamiya, pandangan Ono pun kembali ke depan. Matanya bersirobok dengan gadis berseragam SMA yang duduk di hadapannya. _Anak SMA jaman sekarang pulangnya malam sekali_ , pikir Ono diam-diam. Gadis itu tampaknya malu setelah bertatapan dengan Ono, karena dia langsung menunduk.

Ono memandang sekelilingnya dalam diam. Hanya ada lima penumpang secara keseluruhan. Maklum saja, sudah hampir tengah malam. Dua orang pekerja kantoran sudah tertidur lelap di bangku paling pojok, menyisakan dia, Kamiya dan si gadis. Pandangan Ono kembali pada si gadis yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan sementara dia belum mau tidur—kalau dia sampai tertidur siapa yang akan membangunkan Kamiya nanti?—akhirnya Ono memutuskan untuk membuka tasnya, mencari-cari _script_ untuk pekerjaan besok. Dikeluarkannya _script_ itu beserta pensil, lalu dia mulai membaca. Sekali-kali dia melingkari kalimat dan membubuhkan catatan.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit dia sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, sampai kemudian dirasakannya sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya. Pria itu menoleh, mendapati Kamiya menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi kelihatan damai sekali. Mau tak mau Ono tersenyum. Kalau sedang begini Kamiya kelihatan imut.

 _Tidak juga_ , batin Ono. Kamiya sebenarnya bisa dibilang terlalu imut untuk pria berusia empat-puluh. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan usianya. Wajar kalau dia didaulat menjadi seiyuu terpopuler tahun ini (Ono di urutan ketiga, ngomong-ngomong). Kereta bergoyang sedikit ketika jalan menikung, dan sehelai rambut jatuh di wajah (imut) Kamiya yang tampaknya sudah tak ingat keadaan karena larut dalam dunia mimpi. Tanpa berpikir Ono mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkirkan helain rambut itu. Namun seolah-olah ada yang menghantamnya dengan keras, tiba-tiba saja dia sadar. Pria itu menoleh ke depan, mendapati si gadis berseragam menatapnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Ono cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali, lalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan _script_ di tangannya. Sebenarnya dia sudah wanti-wanti kalau-kalau gadis ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai dia dan Kamiya. Bukan pertama kalinya mereka dikira pasangan—mengingat seberapa dekatnya mereka—tapi selama ini mereka berdua menolak rumor itu mentah-mentah. Diam-diam Ono mengingat kata-kata salah seorang rekan _seiyuu_ -nya beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Kalau kalian tak ingin dianggap pasangan, berhentilah bersikap seperti pasangan!_

Tapi bersikap _seperti_ pasangan itu yang seperti apa? Yang namanya berangkat kerja bersama, makan siang bersama, _hang-out_ di akhir minggu bersama, itu normal untuk teman kan? Keadaan seperti ini, misalnya—dimana Kamiya tertidur nyenyak di bahunya. Wajar saja, kan, kalau dia menawarkan bahunya sebagai tempat sandaran bagi teman yang kelelahan?

Ono sebenarnya tak ambil pusing, karena toh yang namanya rumor pastilah akan mereda sendiri seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Lagipula dia tipe orang yang tidak memikirkan apakah pasangannya laki-laki atau perempuan, asal dia suka saja. Namun sepertinya Kamiya sangat memikirkan kalau dia digosipkan gay—terlepas dari berapa banyak Drama CD dan anime BL yang dia mainkan. Makanya saat ini Kamiya sedang gencar-gencarnya menolak rumor tentang dia dan Ono.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana mereka tidak dikira pasangan kalau kemana-mana bersama terus? Apalagi baik Kamiya maupun Ono umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi mereka sama sekali tak punya pasangan. Orang mulai mengira kalau penyebab mereka jomblo selama ini adalah karena mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Akhir-akhir ini berkat usaha Kamiya ini rumor mereka pacaran sudah mulai mereda. Tapi bagaimana kalau rumor itu kembali merebak gara-gara adegan khas _shoujo_ yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang? Ono sekali lagi melirik gadis di hadapannya, yang kelihatannya juga sedari tadi menatapnya namun segera mengalihkan pandangan ketika Ono balas menatap. Pria itu mengeluh dalam hati, ingin cepat-cepat sampai Tokyo agar bisa pergi dari gadis ini. Yah, setidaknya gadis ini menatapnya karena mungkin dia tak pernah melihat laki-laki yang tidur bersandar di bahu laki-laki lain, bukannya karena dia mengenali mere—

 _Mabayui mirai nozomu kimi wa yuukan na girl ima ugokidasu'n da_

 _Boku-tachi wa kono uchuu de ai wo kawashi tsudzuke ikiteku'n da_

 _Everybody knows DELIGHT, DELIGHT Honnou de alright, alright_

 _Nanimokamo nugi sutete kokoro de hitotsu ni narou_

Suara _ringtone_ dari ponsel si gadis membuat Ono mendongak dan menatapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

 _Oh, sial. Beribu sial._

Ono tak tahu apakah dia seharusnya senang karena si gadis memakai lagu _nya_ sebagai _ringtone_ , atau harus menangis karena tepergok menjadi sandaran tidur Kamiya Hiroshi—dan dia baru saja menyingkirkan poni rekannya itu, demi Tuhan! Adegan utama di anime _shoujo_!—oleh penggemarnya.

Yah, mungkin saja bukan penggemarnya. Mungkin saja si gadis hanya menyukai lagu Ono karena menurutnya lagu itu bagus—mungkin dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau lagu berjudul Delight itu dinyanyikan oleh seorang Ono Daisuke. Banyak yang begitu, kan?

Sementara pikiran Ono mengembara mencari penjelasan yang menolak segala kenyataan bahwa si gadis mengetahui bahwa dia adalah _seiyuu_ senior bernama Ono Daisuke dan yang tidur di bahunya itu adalah Kamiya Hiroshi, _seiyuu_ (imut) super populer, si gadis tengah berbicara di ponselnya. Kelihatannya ibunya yang menelepon, karena dia menjelaskan bahwa acara temu fans-nya sudah selesai dan dia sudah mampir ke rumah bibinya di Kyoto dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

Ono mulai mencari penjelasan yang menolak kenyataan bahwa mungkin acara temu fans-nya itu adalah yang juga baru diikutinya saat ini, dan bahwa acara itu diadakan di Kyoto.

Si gadis selesai menelepon. Sekarang dia menatap Ono, kemudian berkata malu-malu,

"Lagu Anda… eh… bagus."

Sial. Naik kereta adalah pilihan yang buruk.

"Eh… Ya… Terimakasih." Jawab Ono, berusaha sopan. "Maaf tadi acaranya lama sekali, kau jadi kemalaman." Basa basi tingkat dewa.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa! Saya senang bisa datang. Saya juga dapat boneka yang dilempar Ono Kensho-san!" Si gadis dengan ceria membuka tas ransel di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan boneka Nigou—anjing milik tokoh utama Kuroko no Basuke—ukuran 30 senti yang tadi memang dibagikan untuk penggemar.

"Selamat. Kau beruntung sekali." Ono berkata diiringi senyuman canggung, berusaha melupakan bahwa Kamiya sedang tidur nyenyak di bahunya. Sayangnya saat itu Kamiya memilih menggeliat pelan, menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Ono.

"Err… Kamiya-san kelihatannya lelah sekali." Ujar si gadis, menatap Kamiya.

"Eh… Ya… Dia belum tidur dari kemarin." Jawab Ono, dan dia langsung menyesalinya. Dia terdengar seperti baru saja menjelaskan kenapa pacarnya tertidur nyenyak di bahunya di kereta tengah malam.

"Anoo…" Si gadis tampak ragu-ragu sebentar. Tapi kemudian dengan wajah memerah dia bertanya, "bo-boleh minta foto? Eh… biar teman-teman saya percaya kalau saya bertemu Ono-san di kereta…"

"Eh… Tapi Kamiya-san…"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa! Saya bisa memfoto kalian berdua bersama!" Seru si gadis kelewat antusias, membuat Ono menahan diri untuk mengerutkan kening. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

Nah, itu dia. Tatapan kecewa para fans. Oh, sial.

"Yah, kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Kamiya akan membunuhnya kalau sampai dia tahu masalah ini.

Ono berusaha tampak ceria—seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan—ketika si gadis mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arahnya. Ketika akhirnya sesi foto-foto itu berakhir (Ono tak ingat berapa kali si gadis memotretnya) si gadis berterimakasih dengan penuh semangat. Dia turun di stasiun berikutnya, berpamitan dengan sopan pada Ono, yang dibalas dengan senyuman paling baik pria itu. Ketika Ono menoleh ke arah jendela, di mana dia bisa melihat si gadis nyengir lebar menatap ponselnya, dia tahu dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan.

Ono benar-benar berharap bahwa foto itu tidak tersebar di internet hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu, dan Ono sungguh bersyukur tidak ada foto aneh-aneh dirinya dan Kamiya tersebar di internet (yang asli, bukan yang dibuat fans). Dia bisa dibunuh Kamiya kalau ada foto 'mesra' mereka berdua di internet, padahal partner yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu sedang gencar-gencarnya menggalangkan kampanye 'aku dan Ono tidak pacaran'.

Tapi dasar mungkin Ono sedang sial, di suatu sore yang indah, dimana seperti biasa dia siaran DGS dengan Kamiya, ada pesan masuk yang membuat Ono ingin membunuh para kru radio yang terlihat senyum-senyum penuh arti di balik kaca.

"Jadi…. Apa pesannya?" Kamiya bertanya setelah menunggu limabelas detik.

"Ha?" Ono gelagapan. Matanya melirik kru yang nyengir lebar di balik kaca. Kamiya menatapnya dengan curiga, apalagi melihat reaksi para kru.

"Ono-kun?" Kamiya mengangkat alis, menunjukkan wajah kau-tidak-menyembunyikan-sesuatu-dariku-kan.

" _Etto_ …"

"Ono-kun." Nah, suara Kamiya sudah makin berbahaya saja.

"Pe-pesannya… Eh…"

"?"

" _Etto_ … 'Setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi mungkin Ono-san ingin melihat hasil fotonya.'"

Hening.

"Hasil foto apa?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kamiya merebut tablet dari tangan Ono.

"Ah!" Otomatis Ono hendak mempertahankan tabletnya, tapi Kamiya lebih cepat. Dia sudah menatap layar tablet dengan pandangan datar. Ono menatap partnernya dengan tatapan horor.

" _Ne_ , Ono-kun." Suara Kamiya terdengar manis, tapi Ono mengenali senyum mengerikan itu.

 _"Kenapa ada orang yang bisa punya fotoku yang sedang tidur di pundakmu?"_

Oke. Rasanya Ono ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri di sana. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu Kamiya menghemat waktu mengubur mayatnya nanti.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Pertama, saya tahu DGS sistemnya nggak gitu, tapi anggep aja sistemnya gitu (dapet e-mail langsung dari penggemar) demi kelangsungan fic. Terus, saya ga terlalu ngerti gimana siaran radio itu, jadi moga-moga ga terlalu jauh dari yang saya gambarkan. Terus lagi, Moga2 ga OOC Ono sama Kamiya-nya. Terakhir, saya ga tahu ini masuk kategori Screenplays ato nggak, tapi bingung mau nge-post di mana... Jadi ya gitu deh.

Makasih yang udah baca (kalo ada) *bow*


End file.
